El Organillero
by Ghost Steve
Summary: El era un pacifico hombre bueno, pero un desafortunado accidente cambió su vida y una nueva persona nació. Años después de su muerte el regresa para buscar a los que le hiceron eso, buscando una sola cosa. Venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Hola¿que tal?, espero que estén bien. Yo aquí estoy muy contento por que al fin me liberé de la presión de estudiar para examenes y ya puedo relajarme un poco...al menos hasta que den calificaciones. Pues aquí me tienen nuevamente con otra de mis locuras, no tengo idea de donde se me habrá osurrido esto pero bueno, espero que les guste.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

El Organillero

Capítulo 1: Ciudad Milagro, años atrás

Las clases por fin habían terminado en la escuela Leone y todos los niños regresaban alegremente a sus hogares. Todos conversaban sobre nuevos juegos que podrían hacer y sobre sus sueños y metas para cuando crecieran. Cada uno con una meta distinta, algunos tenían metas normales como las del joven Chakal, hijo del actual sub-director de la escuela. Sin embargo la mayoría de los niños soñaba con las típicas aventuras fantasiosas de cualquier persona de su edad, como la de volar por el espacio, combatir la delincuencia y proteger la Ciudad.

Si, solo sueños para muchos de ellos, claro está que como en todo existía una pequeña minoría para la cual ser valerosos súper héroes no era una fantasía. Algunos de los niños habían heredado ciertas habilidades y poderes especiales, los cuales constantemente usaban para divertirse, pero mientras crecían se daban cuenta de que no solamente debían usarlos para eso. Mientras todos se preocupaban por encontrar una profesión, los niños que eran "especiales" solo tenían una difícil decisión que tomar. Podían utilizar sus poderes para el bien, pero también para el mal.

Unos se decidían por el lado oscuro y creaban sus identidades de villanos como la niña Aves, mejor conocida como Buitrila, El niño genio conocido como Dr. Chipotle y el grandulón de la escuela apodado El Oso gracias a su corpulencia y al gran número de cabellos que cubrían su cuerpo. Por supuesto que no todos optaban por dedicarse al mal, unos preferían ser buenos y seguir sus ambiciones de proteger la ciudad de los otros niños, entre estos estaban El Séptimo Samurai y el Titán de Titanio.

En cuestión de días todos los niños ya se habían decidido, excepto uno. El pequeño Rodolfo Rivera, quien la tensión lo atormentaba día y noche. Resulta que en el fondo a Rodolfo le parecía mejor ser bueno y seguir a sus amigos, pero no era tan fácil. El padre de Rodolfo simepre trataba de convencerlo para que se volviera malvado y fuera como el, el legendario y perverso súper villano "Puma Loco". El niño odiaba esa situación, no era justo que alguien de su edad fuera sometido a esa presión de seguir su sueño o de complacer a su padre, solo deseaba que todo saliera bien y si de algo pensaba estar seguro era de que el nunca pondría a sus hijos en una situación semejante.

Rodolfo tenía una amiga llamada María con quien siempre se metía en problemas poniendo a sus padres más nerviosos de la cuenta, especialmente al padre de su compañero Chakal. Los padres de María siempre decían que Rodolfo no era una buena influencia para ella y precisamente por eso trataban de alejarlos de cualquier modo, además de que el hecho de que el padre del chico fuera un súper villano no ayudaba para nada. Lamentablemente para ellos los niños siempre se salían con la suya y lograban verse para nuevas aventuras.

Un día las cosas cambiaron de golpe, Rodolfo había adquirido un nuevo juguete el cual sin duda podría ser una gran ayuda para un héroe o un villano, se trataba de unas radiantes botas de bronce que obligaban a cualquiera que fuera tocado por ellas a decir la verdad. Pronto los niños descubrieron que las botas también le daban a quien se las pusiera grandes poderes como súper velocidad y una gran patada, definitivamente se trataba del juguete perfecto, tanto como el sombrero del padre de Rodolfo que a veces tomaban prestado.

Todo había comenzado como un simple e inocente juego, Rodolfo llevaba a María de caballito mientras que corría por toda la ciudad causando desastre. Seguramente las represalias serían terribles, pero a los chicos no les importaba eso, por lo menos no hasta que escucharon las voces de sus compañeros gritando pidiendo auxilio. Rodolfo y María se dirigieron hacia el sitio del cual provenían los gritos, el cual resultó ser un viejo almacén abandonado desde hace años. A excepción de los gritos de los niños no se oía ningún ruido, salvo una pequeña melodía que a los niños les pareció muy familiar.

En ese momento entraron sigilosamente y el espectáculo que vieron fue horrible. Los pequeños se encontraban atados de pies y manos mientras que una figura adulta caminaba alrededor de ellos golpeándolos con una especie de látigo. El sonido provenía de un aparato cuadrado que poco después reconocieron, era un órgano. Fue cuando descubrieron la terrible verdad de todo, aquel hombre que torturaba sin piedad a los niños era el viejo organillero que todos los días se colocaba en la plaza central para pedir limosna mientras que tocaba su instrumento.

Los muchachos estaban anonadados, era cierto que el viejo organillero era algo solitario pero nunca había dado señas de ser tan malvado como para torturar así a un ser humano, de hecho, siempre les había dado la imagen de ser una persona bondadosa. El anciano miraba a sus víctimas con un odio indescriptible y de verdad parecía estar disfrutando su diabólica tarea. Parecía que las cosas no podían ponerse peor hasta que María resbaló y cayó justo frente al hombre, el cual sonrió como un demente al darse cuenta de la presencia de la niña.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo el Organillero acercándose a la niña –Parece ser que alguien intentó escapar, lastima que no lo lograste niñita-. María estaba aterrada mirando como aquel sujeto se le acercaba seguramente con intenciones nada buenas.

-¿P…p…por que está haciendo esto?- preguntaba la niña.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el Organillero –La mocosa quiere saber por que, solo una palabra, **¡Venganza!**-.

-Venganza¿de que?- siguió María.

-De esta horrible y maldita ciudad, de eso- contestó fríamente el Organillero.

Rodolfo se mantenía estático en su sitio sin entender bien que era lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que hacer. Realmente quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía dejar a su amiga en ese lugar. Simplemente se quedó en su escondite esperando quien sabe que.

-Como recordaras yo era un simple y pacífico Organillero que se ganaba la vida honradamente- siguió el hombre –Tenía una hermosa familia, con esposa e hijos, además de una buena vida. Pero en este mundo siempre hay quien arruina la felicidad cuando uno por fin la encuentra-

-No entiendo de quien habla, todos en esta ciudad son buenas personas- dijo María.

-**¡Eso es falso!**- gritó el anciano –Los habitantes de esta mugre ciudad son basura, especialmente esos súper héroes y villanos…por su culpa lo perdí todo. En una de sus nefastas peleas destruyeron parte de la ciudad, y mi hogar estaba entre esa parte. Ellos derrumbaron mi casa con mi familia adentro de esta, yo estaba trabajando y cuando regresé…ellos estaban… **¡Y por eso decidí cobrar venganza con los hijos de todos!**, acabando con sus seres mas queridos, así como ellos lo hicieron conmigo-

-Cielos, de verdad lo lamento señor, pero lo que hace no le devolverá a su familia- María trató de razonar con el.

-Lo se, pero eso ya no me importa, solo quiero causarles tanto dolor como me sea posible…y creo que ya estuvo bien de esta platica, es hora de acabar con ustedes niños estúpidos- dijo el Organillero.

El viejo tomó a María por los hombros y se acercó hasta un enorme y profundo agujero a unos metros de ellos. La niña miraba horrorizada suponiendo lo que el hombre planeaba hacer. El Organillero se detuvo frente al agujero y con una risotada maligna soltó a María para que cayera dentro del agujero y se matara del golpe. Hubo unos segundos de horror para todos hasta que vieron una ráfaga que llegó al agujero y tomó a María antes de que cayera. El Organillero se volteó y descubrió a Rodolfo sujetando a su amiga, al darse cuenta de que el niño tenía puestas sus botas de bronce comprendió que se trataba de uno de los niños con poderes especiales.

-Tu, tu eres uno de esos idiotas que arruinaron mi vida- dijo el hombre hirviendo de rabia.

-Escúcheme señor, no permitiré que dañe a niños inocentes por lo que le pasó- dijo Rodolfo desafiante -Y mucho menos dejaré que le haga algo a María-

El Organillero sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a forcejear con Rodolfo. Aunque el niño tenía sus botas el adulto era mucho mas fuerte que el, en unos momentos el chico se encontraba a merced de su enemigo, parecía que no había escapatoria hasta que ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. María había liberado a los otros niños, los cuales comenzaron a atacar al hombre haciéndolo caer dentro del agujero. Un horrendo grito se escuchó seguido del sonido de algo golpeando el suelo, después no se escuchó nada más.

María corrió a abrazar a Rodolfo y todos los niños salieron de ahí para regresar a sus hogares. Poco a poco todos fueron olvidando el terrible incidente con el vengativo Organillero y años después Rodolfo y María formaron su propia familia, tuvieron un hijo al que pusieron de nombre Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´Brian Equihua Rivera, Manny de cariño. Rodolfo había optado seguir el camino del bien y durante un tiempo todo fue perfecto, hasta que María decidió que no podía seguir con un esposo tan preocupado por combatir la maldad que a cada momento la torturaba estando por el riesgo que corría, así que se divorciaron. Poc después María se fue de gira dejando a Rodolfo con Manny y su padre Granpapi.

Uno pensaría que esto afectó mucho a la familia, pero las cosas fueron solucionándose. Rodolfo se convirtió en un buen padre quien ya jubilado se disponía cuidar y educar a su hijo. Sin saber que pronto su tranquilidad desaparecería con un misterioso ser que ahora habitaba en un agujero dentro de un olvidado almacén…planeando nuevamente su cruel venganza.

Continuará………

Ya se que el Septimo Samurai vivia en otra cuidad pero no se me ocurría otros héroes, de todos modos espero que no me haya salido tan mal la introducción. Como supondrán este es un intento de historia de terror, que aunque soy malo para dar miedo me gustan las historias de ese tipo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno, estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de la historia. Respondiendo a sus preguntas aquí les doy la definición de "organillero" según la Real Academia de la Lengua Española:

_Organillero, ra._

_1. m. y f. Persona que tiene por ocupación tocar el organillo._

_Organillo._

_1. m. Órgano pequeño o piano que se hace sonar por medio de un cilindro con púas movido por un manubrio, y encerrado en un cajón portátil._

Espero que esta breve explicación les haya servido, por cierto, les aclaro que los organilleros no tienen nada que ver con lo que proyecto en esta historia, la verdad cuando me los encuentro son todo lo contrario, pero la verdad el título me gustó para historia de este tipo. En fin, no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste el capítulo.

El Tigre: La Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Organillero

Capítulo 2: El Nuevo Inquilino

Era un día normal en la ciudad, nada interesante ni extraño había pasado durante años, únicamente la misma rutina que por cierto ya se estaba volviendo aburrida. Manny y Frida se encontraban sentados en el sofá mientras veían la televisión, que no tenía nada interesante para ver ese día. Ambos amigos estaban mas que aburridos y necesitaban urgentemente que algo divertido ocurriera.

-Diablos, no hay nada bueno, y para mas volvieron a quitar las luchas- replicaba Manny.

-Si, se a que te refieres- contestó Frida –Debe haber algo para hacer mejor que esto-

-Si tan solo algún villano viniera e hiciera de las suyas- dijo Manny -¿Dónde rayos está La Cuervo, El Oso o Sartana cuando se les necesita?-

-Tal vez sea mejor salir a caminar un rato- propuso Frida –Vamos por unos churros-

-Si, es buena idea- apoyó Manny

Los dos amigos se levantaron, salieron del edificio donde vivían los Rivera y se dirigieron a la plaza donde sabían que se encontraba el vendedor de churros todos los fines de semana. Lamentablemente ese día el vendedor no había ido a trabajar y la tienda estaba cerrada para la enorme decepción de los niños, especialmente para Frida.

-**¡****Noooooooooo!**- gritó Frida -**¡¿Por qué la desgrac****ia me persigue?!**** ¡¿Por ****queeeeee?!**-

-Relájate Frida, tal vez haya otra cosa que podamos hacer- Manny trató de consolarla sin mucho éxito.

En ese momento el ambiente se llenó de un extraño y misterioso sonido, una curiosa melodía que parecía ser interpretada por miles de diminutos instrumentos. Manny y Frida no eran muy afectos a ese tipo de música pero por alguna razón se sintieron atraídos por ella. El aburrimiento desapareció por completo e incluso Frida olvidó los churros, parecía como si todos sus problemas se hubieran esfumado de repente.

Los niños comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, no sabían por que lo hacían pero realmente no les importaba, de hecho, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos que iban hacia allá. Pronto las calles se llenaron de niños que caminaban con la mirada perdida, algunos adultos que los veían pasar se quedaban extrañados ante la repentina disciplina que ahora presentaban.

Después de un rato llegaron hasta una solitaria calle en donde un anciano de aspecto bondadoso giraba la palanca de un objeto mediano y de forma cuadrada del cual provenía la música. Los niños poco a poco se fueron acercando al hombre y se acomodaron alrededor de este para poder disfrutar del espectáculo. El viejo sonreía complacido al ver que su música era del agrado de su joven público, por lo que siguió tocando sin decir nada durante horas y horas.

El día pasó muy rápido, o por lo menos para los niños quienes no se cansaban de escuchar el organillo del anciano. Finalmente el adulto se detuvo y después de agradecer a todos los presentes les dijo que era hora de regresar a casa, no sin antes invitarlos a regresar cuando gustaran. Todos los niños se levantaron y regresaron a sus hogares para encontrarse con unos preocupados padres que los regañaron por desaparecer de esa forma. Sin embargo, ningún regaño parecía mortificar a los pequeños esa noche y sin ninguna explicación, esa vez todos durmieron como nunca.

Al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el mismo aburrimiento de antes volvía a invadir a la Ciudad Milagro y nuevamente Manny y Frida no sabían como pasar el tiempo. Por alguna razón se les ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior, ir a comprar churros, y por raro que pareciera nuevamente la tienda estaba cerrada. Los sucesos se repitieron entonces, nuevamente escucharon aquel sonido que los fascinó y los hizo ir a visitar al organillero.

Todo era extrañamente igual que antes, salvo por un detalle, esa vez el público del organillero había disminuido considerablemente. Un detalle del cual pocos se dieron cuenta, lo mas extraño era que al organillero no pareció desanimarlo eso, por el contrario, esa vez tocó con mas alegría que antes y pronto todos le quitaron importancia para volver a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Esos acontecimientos se volvieron rutina y cada día los niños escuchaban la música e iban donde el organillero, nada cambiaba excepto que cada día que pasaba el número de niños iba disminuyendo. Un día más, un niño menos, al principio nadie tomaba en cuenta esto, seguramente los muchachos comenzaban a aburrirse de la música del órgano. Simplemente se trataba de un caso de modernidad en los gustos de la gente, seguramente el organillero debió darse cuenta de eso, pero no le daba importancia y mientras menos gente iba a visitarlo más alegre se le veía.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando todos notaron que los niños no solo habían desaparecido del espectáculo del organillero, sino que también de la Ciudad. Los aterrorizados padres lloraban y buscaban día y noche a sus hijos, pero nadie sabía donde podían estar, ni siquiera sabían que era lo que sus hijos habían estado haciendo durante los últimos días.

Durante días montones de padres preocupados visitaban a Rodolfo y los otros súper héroes y pedían ayuda para encontrar a sus hijos desaparecidos. La ciudad comenzaba a entrar en un estado de pánico puesto que no había ni rastro de los niños, ni una pista, ni una señal. Extrañamente, las mismas víctimas del problema parecían no darse cuenta, es decir, los niños que quedaban parecían ignorar completamente que sus compañeros y amigos ya no estaban.

Rodolfo hacía todo lo posible por resolver el misterio y aunque su familia aún no era afectada directamente sentía una desconcertante angustia, tal vez por la posibilidad de que su propio hijo también desapareciera o tal vez por otra cosa, no estaba seguro. Lo que si le quedaba claro era que algo mas estaba ocurriendo en la Ciudad Milagro, las desapariciones no eran lo único, había algo mas diabólico y peligroso preparándose para atacar, y por raro que fuera, era algo desconcertantemente familiar.

Durante horas se quedaba en su habitación meditando y buscando desesperadamente una respuesta, una clave, algún dato que quizás se le hubiera escapado. Solo en pocas ocasiones se le veía en la sala o en la calle, durante ratos intentaba caminar para ver si así las ideas fluían mas, pero nada, no servía de nada, hasta un día en el que regresando a su habitación pasó frente al cuarto de Manny y descubrió algo que lo dejó frío.

El niño se encontraba dibujando y tarareando una canción, cosa que no sería extraña en ningún niño, excepto por el hecho de que Manny pocas veces dibujaba, además de que un montón de hojas tiradas revelaba la figura de un anciano sonriendo amablemente con un objeto cuadrado del cual salían notas musicales. Manny realmente no era un gran dibujante, pero la figura estaba tan detallada que Rodolfo la reconoció enseguida.

-No, no puede ser, el está muerto- pensó Rodolfo

El adulto volteó a ver a su hijo que dibujaba alegremente y que ni cuenta se había dado de que su padre estaba ahí. Rodolfo lo llamó e incluso le tocó el hombro para captar su atención, pero el niño estaba como hipnotizado. Lo que mas preocupó a Rodolfo fue que la melodía que Manny tarareaba no era otra que la que salía del instrumento del organillero.

-Manny, Manny, **¡Manny!**- gritó por fin sacando al chico de su trance.

-¿eh?, hola papi¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inocentemente Manny.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que dibujas¿y de donde aprendiste la canción que cantas?- Preguntó Rodolfo.

-¿Dibujo¿canción?, no se de que me hablas- dijo Manny

En eso se percató de que sostenía un lápiz de color en su mano y que la mesita donde estaba sentado estaba llena de dibujos del organillero. Inmediatamente su cara se volvió confundida, luego miró a su padre como tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba.

-No se que pasó- dijo.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-Si, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a dibujar, y no recuerdo haber cantado nada- contestó Manny.

Por unos segundo Rodolfo creyó que su hijo le ocultaba algo pero al ver su expresión supo que Manny no mentía y que realmente no sabía bien que ocurría.

-Esta bien hijo, te creo, mejor ya vete a dormir- dijo Rodolfo.

Una vez que Manny se acostó, Rodolfo regresó a su habitación más preocupado que nunca. Estaba seguro de que el hombre que Manny dibujaba era el viejo Organillero, y aunque no lo fuera¿Dónde pudo haber aprendido la melodía del organillo?. Algo no andaba nada bien, pero no era posible, el mismo había visto a ese hombre caer dentro del agujero, ya no podía hacer ningún daño ahora…¿o si?

Continuará………

Bueno¿que les pareció?, se que es algo cortito pero de todos modos espero que les haya gustado. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que opinan, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, por fin pude termianr este capítulo, em quedó cortito como siempre pero espero que les guste, por ahora no tengo mucho que decirles así que los dejo con la historia.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

El Organillero

Capítulo 3: Al Fin Te Encuentro

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, la ciudad estaba sumida en una verdadera pesadilla y aún no se sabía nada del paradero de los niños. Los súper héroes estaban desesperados al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano y más cuando ni siquiera ellos y los villanos quedaron exentos de aquella locura.

Realmente en ciudad milagro no había muchos niños héroes pero al ver que pequeños villanos como La Cuervo, El Dr. Chipotle Jr. y Che desaparecían sin dejar rastro les hacía pensar que sus hijos eran los siguientes. Todos estaban aterrados especialmente Rodolfo, quien no había logrado conciliar el sueño desde el incidente con Manny y sus extraños dibujos.

Por su lado, tanto Manny como Frida simplemente seguían disfrutando de la vida sin darse cuenta aún de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ni siquiera pensaban en que sus compañeros ya no estaban por ningún lado y pronto se volvieron el punto de atención de Ciudad Milagro, puesto que al final solo ellos quedaban. Nadie se explicaba por que todos se habían ido excepto ellos, claro está que no es que les molestara, pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo sin que nadie desapareciera siendo que antes cada día alguien lo hacía.

Ambas familias, la de Manny y la de Frida ahora eran mucho mas cuidadosas, los dos eran los únicos niños que no se habían desaparecido en toda la ciudad y de ninguna manera iban a perderlos de vista. La verdad era que nadie sabía de que debían protegerlos, pero de todos modos hacían el intento, el único que tenía una idea de lo que pasaba era Rodolfo. Las imágenes del Organillero así como la melodía de su instrumento ocupaban sus pensamientos a todas horas sin entender bien por que.

El tipo estaba muerto después de todo, el mismo había ayudado a detenerlo años antes cuando solo era un niño y no se había vuelto a preocupar por el. Sin embargo de algún modo ese hombre había regresado para torturarlo en sus pensamientos…no, eso no era posible. El adulto estaba a punto de desmayarse tratando de comprender que era lo que ocurría y de que escusas darle a su hijo por protegerlo mas que nunca, normalmente habría optado por decir la verdad pero al verlo tan feliz no se atrevió a preocuparlo con historias de fantasmas que seguramente no eran otra cosa que una invención suya.

La situación se estaba volviendo muy tensa y mas para Manny y Frida que no sabían por que sus padres actuaban como paranoicos y no los dejaban hacer nada. Ya bastante malo era que gracias a una de sus travesuras los habían castigado y ya llevaban una semana sin poder visitar al viejito que los alegraba con su música. Estaban más que hartos y por eso en una de las pocas veces que lograban verse decidieron hacer algo para escapar de la prisión en la que se habían convertido sus hogares.

-Te lo digo Manny, esto es demasiado- decía Frida

-Tienes razón, no nos dejan hacer nada- contestó Manny

-No es justo, y ni siquiera nos dicen que es lo que ocurre- siguió Frida

-Incluso ya no me dejan combatir a los villanos, mi papá se ha encargado de eso últimamente- dijo Manny

-Suficiente, no resisto estar un día mas así, vamos a hacer algo divertido- propuso Frida

-Eso estaría bien¿pero y si nos descubren?- preguntó Manny

-No se van a enterar de nada, vamos Manny, no tardaremos, solo iremos a estirar las piernas- dijo Frida

El muchacho lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente aceptó, la idea de volver a sentirse libre aunque fuera solo por unos momentos era bastante atractiva. Ambos niños se escabulleron cuando nadie los veía y después de algunos minutos, uno que otro atajo y un accidente con los perros del padre de Frida lograron salir a la calle. Corrieron unas cuadras para evitar ser descubiertos y sin saber bien como ni cuando terminaron nuevamente en la calle donde siempre estaba el Organillero.

Ya era un poco tarde y la oscura noche daba un aspecto sepulcral, la única fuente de luz era un débil faro en el cual volaban algunos insectos. Para sorpresa de los niños el viejo Organillero se encontraba aún sentado en su sitio girando lentamente la palanca de su instrumento. El anciano sonrió abiertamente cuando los vio venir e inmediatamente tomó un par de cajas y las colocó frente a el para que los niños pudieran sentarse.

-Hola niños, que alegría verlos, por fin vuelvo a tener algo de compañía- dijo el Organillero

-Lo sentimos por no haber venido señor- contestó Frida –nuestros padres han estado un poco raros y no nos dejaban venir-

-Me lo imagino, dicen por ahí que algo raro está pasando en la ciudad- dijo el viejo

-Pero dudo que haya estado solo, seguramente los otros niños venían a verlo- dijo Manny

-Me temo que no es así, hace tiempo que nadie viene a verme- siguió el anciano con una extraña sonrisa en su cara, cosa que se les hizo muy rara a los chicos.

-¿Y eso le hace feliz?- preguntó Frida

-Por supuesto- dijo alegremente –cuando uno tiene mi edad aprende que nada es demasiado malo como para ponerse triste, estoy seguro de que los niños volverán-

-Vaya, ojalá que mi papá fuera como usted, o por lo menos que fuera menos estirado- dijo Manny

-¿Tu papá es así¿y por que?- preguntó el Organillero

-Bueno, su trabajo lo obliga a comportarse así- contestó Manny

-Ningún trabajo es excusa para amargarse- dijo el anciano

-No lo creo, la labor de súper héroe es bastante extenuante- dijo el muchacho

De repente el Organillero dejó de tocar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una sombra cubrió sus ojos. Lentamente se levantó, colocó su instrumento a un lado y se acercó más a Manny.

-¿Acaso tu padre es un súper héroe?- la voz del hombre ahora sonaba dura y hasta enojada. Manny asintió levemente un poco intimidado por la reacción del adulto.

-Y dime niño¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el Organillero

-Manny…Rivera…señor- dijo Manny

Al oír la palabra Rivera la mirada del Organillero enrojeció de odio y sin darse cuenta pateó la silla donde estaba sentado destruyéndola en mil pedazos. Los dos niños retrocedieron y se abrazaron asustados por la repentina reacción del anciano. Unos instantes después el Organillero pareció volver a la normalidad, revolvió ligeramente su escasa cabellera y luego se dirigió a los niños nuevamente con aire de amabilidad.

-Lo lamento niños, de repente me sentí mal, una vieja dolencia que me aqueja de vez en cuando, creo que deben regresar a casa, ya es tarde- dijo.

Ambos amigos asintieron y regresaron a la casa de Frida donde sus padres los esperaban furiosos por haber huido. Rodolfo y el señor Suarez discutían de quien había sido la culpa, pero como era obvio no llegaron a nada. Rodolfo y Manny regresaron al edificio donde vivían mientras que el adulto le decía a su hijo los posibles castigos que le esperaban.

Manny subió las escaleras deprimido y con un misterioso miedo en su interior. Rodolfo esperó un momento en las escaleras mirando nostálgico a su heredero. De verdad odiaba enojarse con el.

-Lo siento Manny, pero es por tu propio bien- pensó Rodolfo

Justo antes de que el adulto abandonara la calle y entrara a su hogar le pareció ver una sombra moviéndose cerca de el, pero después no encontró nada, seguramente estaba cansado y por eso veía cosas. Una vez que este entró al edificio el viejo Organillero salió de su escondite mirando con profunda maldad el portón del edificio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya¿pero quien se lo iba a imaginar?- pensaba –Al fin te encontré Rivera, y ahora que se donde estás y cual es tu punto débil es hora de mi venganza, espero que hayas disfrutado estos momentos con tu precioso hijo, por que muy pronto tendrás que decirle adiós para siempre. Y una vez que haya acabado con el voy a liquidarte lenta y dolorosamente jajajajajaja-

Continuará………

Bueno, ahora si empezará lo bueno para los Rivera, espero que no me haya salido tan mal el capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, regresé y les traigo por fin el capítulo 4 de la historia. Está un poco corto pero espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra mucho ver que les está gustando la historia.

Ya lo saben, El Tigre. Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Organillero

Capítulo 4: Noche Macabra

Los días siguientes fueron muy complicados para Manny y Frida debido al castigo que sus padres les habían puesto por llegar tarde. El muchacho se había pasado mucho tiempo limpiando la jaula del señor Chapi mientras que Frida había tenido que bañar a los perros de su padre. Ambos muchachos se sentían terriblemente aburridos y tristes, sobre todo Manny, que desde que había regresado a su hogar sentía un extraño miedo a quien sabe que.

La situación empeoró cuando Emiliano Suarez llegó un día al edificio Rivera demandando hablar con Rodolfo sobre la pésima influencia que Manny tenía en su hija. La escena por supuesto no fue nada agradable puesto que tanto Emiliano como Rodolfo estaban dispuestos a defender a sus hijos a como diera lugar, la única diferencia era que mientras Rodolfo trataba de arreglar el asunto de forma pacífica sin afectar a nadie, Emiliano buscaba cualquier pretexto para que Manny quedara mal.

Como era de suponerse Frida también había ido y acompañada de su amigo veían la discusión entre los adultos, la cual iba de mal en peor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Emiliano sacara su arma y a sus perros amenazando con atacar obligando a Rodolfo a presentar sus botas de bronce de la verdad a pesar de no tener ninguna intención de llegar a tanto por un tema tan simple. En ese momento María llegó y al darse cuenta de que la situación se estaba poniendo así propuso que continuaran la "conversación" en otro lugar, tal vez fuera de la casa.

Ambos accedieron y sin decir nada salieron de la casa, aunque ninguno mencionó a donde irían. María se quedó viendo preocupada a su ex esposo y su compañero temerosa de que alguno de ellos (sobre todo el señor Suarez) cometiera una locura. Después de unos segundos decidió seguirlos y servir de apaciguadora en caso necesario, Granpapi había salido a una misteriosa "cita" en el banco de la ciudad con un grupo de amigos de los que Rodolfo nunca había oído hablar, por lo que los chicos tendrían que quedarse solos un rato.

Manny y Frida no tuvieron ningún problema con eso, era la oportunidad perfecta para divertirse un rato sin que los mayores estuvieran dándoles órdenes. Tal vez eso era justo lo que necesitaban para escapar de su ataque de depresión, además, conociendo al padre de Frida la discusión duraría un buen rato y tendrían tiempo suficiente para disfrutar. O eso era lo que pensaban.

Unos minutos después de que todos se fueron la energía eléctrica comenzó a fallar y finalmente el reactor colapsó junto con la luz. Los chicos estaba decepcionados por la inoportuna falla que seguramente arruinaría su noche pero estaban decididos a intentar todo lo posible por disfrutar el momento. Manny se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algunas velas pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada, sin mencionar el par de golpes que se dio con la mesa por la falta de visibilidad.

-**¡****Auch!**, lo que me faltaba¿a quien se le ocurrió poner esta mesa aquí?- protestó Manny

-¿Manny?- preguntó Frida entrando lentamente a la cocina -¿Qué pasó?, escuché un golpe y una niña gritando¿encontraste las velas?-

-No era una niña era yo…olvídalo, no, no encontré nada- dijo Manny

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Frida

-Ni idea, supongo que sentarnos y llorar por la noche perdida- respondió un malhumorado Manny

En ese momento el ambiente se llenó por una misteriosa música la cual los niños reconocieron al instante, era la música del Organillero, pero ahora era diferente, en vez de sentirse tranquilos y felices como en otras ocasiones se sentían tensos y nerviosos. Había algo en la melodía que les daba escalofríos, además¿de donde rayos venía?, estaban lejos del lugar donde se ponía el Organillero, era imposible que la música llegar hasta ahí y aunque así fuera no la escucharían tan claramente como si surgiera de sus propios oídos.

Unos instantes después la música paró de golpe dejando a Manny y a Frida muy confundidos. Ambos ya se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad y por lo menos ya podían verse el uno al otro. Frida caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su amigo un poco asustada por el repentino sonido, sabía que seguramente solo lo habían imaginado pero se sentía un poco mas segura de esa manera.

-¿Qué fue eso Manny?- preguntó

-No se, pero no me gustó nada- respondió Manny

-Esto ya me dio miedo, si no me diera asco ya te hubiera abrazado del susto- dijo Frida

-Ahhh, tomaré eso como un cumplido- dijo Manny

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un vaso de vidrio cayó de repente rompiéndose en el suelo. Esta vez a los niños no les importó nada más e inconscientemente se abrazaron mirando aterrados hacia el lugar donde había caído el vaso. En eso pudieron detectar una sombra pasando frente a ellos y entrando a la sala. Los dos amigos se dirigieron sigilosamente a donde la sombra había desaparecido, esperaban con todas sus fuerzas que todo se tratara de un mal sueño, pero en el fondo sabían que no era así.

Paso a paso se acercaban al centro de la sala sin ver nada extraño, no había rastro alguno de lo que fuera que se había metido en la casa. Después de un rato decidieron tomarlo con calma y relajarse, obviamente la presión y los últimos acontecimientos los habían hecho imaginar esas cosas. Tranquilamente se sentaron al pie de la estatua que se encontraba al lado del televisor desde donde podían ver casi toda la estancia. Poco después dejaron de preocuparse y comenzaron a reír por su pequeña aventura.

-Jeje, debemos estar cansados e imaginamos cosas- dijo Manny

-Así es¿en que estábamos pensando?, fantasmas, que tontería- rió Frida

-Bueno, técnicamente Sartana de los Muertos entra en el rango fantasma ¿no?- dijo Manny

-Mmm, buen punto, pero en fin, lo importante es que ya todo pasó y ahora estamos a salvo bajo esta estatua- siguió Frida

Entonces la expresión de Manny se congeló, comenzó a sudar pero el clima estaba helado y Frida hubiera jurado que su amigo temblaba y castañeaba los dientes. La niña lo miró extrañada para entender que le había pasado.

-¿Manny?- preguntó

-Frida…no hemos comprado ninguna estatua…y no hemos puesto nada al lado de la tele- dijo Manny completamente asustado

-¿Q…quieres decir q…que?- siguió Frida igual de asustada pero no pudo terminar la frase al ser sujetada del brazo por la estatua tras ella al igual que Manny. Los dos niños gritaron de terror y se volvieron para ver a su captor. Lo que vieron los dejó impactados, un hombre grande y aterrador los tenía atrapados fuertemente. Sus ojos eran completamente blancos, dientes puntiagudos y piel tan desgastada como si fuera de cartón, sus manos eran huesudas y sus uñas eran grandes como navajas.

El hombre reía fuertemente mientras que junto con los gritos de los pequeños formaban una escalofriante sinfonía que pudo ser escuchada por varios vecinos del edificio. Una vez que Rodolfo, María y Emiliano regresaron a casa después de lo que sin duda había sido una desagradable junta encontraron a los vecinos fuera de su casa intentando escuchar que ocurría del otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Inmediatamente Rodolfo y María se acercaron para ver el por que todos inspeccionaban su casa, cuando una ancianita que vivía algunos pisos mas abajo les contó sobre los gritos y las extrañas risas los tres adultos entraron de golpe preocupados por los niños.

La luz eléctrica por fin había regresado por lo que no fue tan difícil inspeccionar el lugar, pero en vano. No encontraron nada, no escucharon nada, todo parecía normal salvo por un vaso roto en la cocina así como unos horrorizados Manny y Frida que se retorcían en el suelo de la casa con la piel pálida, ojeras y posición fetal murmurando cosas sin sentido una y otra vez.

Continuará………

Les dije que soy pésimo para el horror, pero creo que quedó clara la idea de que el enemigo a vencer no es de este mundo ¿verdad?, con que la historia les guste (aunque no les asuste) me doy por bien servido. Bueno, los dejo por ahora, espero sus reviews impaciente, felices vacaciones, nos vemos/leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, bueno, luego de una pequeñas vacaciones que ya me hacían bastante falta regresé por fin listo para seguir con la historia. Lamento mucho por tardarme con los reviews de sus historias y eso, pero me da gusto ver que ya hay mas autores para El Tigre y que les siguen gustando mis chifladas ocurrencias.

Bueno, no los entretengo mas, ya bastante los he ehcho esperar. Ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Organillero

Capítulo 5: Falsa Alarma

Todos estaban consternados por lo que les había ocurrido a Manny y a Frida, Emiliano Suarez había movilizado a todos sus hombres para capturar al responsable pero era como si simplemente se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Rodolfo y Granpapi también hacían todo lo posible por dar con el atacante de los niños pero con los mismos resultados. Inclusive Granpapi había buscado entre sus compañeros villanos pero nadie sabía nada y algunos estaban igual de preocupados, como la Parvada de la Furia que también sufría por la desaparición de La Cuervo Negra o el Dr. Chipotle Padre quien seguía buscando a su hijo Diego.

Los sospechosos se estaban acabando y las pistas escaseaban cada vez mas, nadie tenía idea de por donde buscar. La única persona que tenía una teoría sobre lo que podía estar detrás de todo eso era Rodolfo, pero no estaba seguro de nada. Por mas que lo pensaba siempre sonaba absurdo, no importaba como o a quien se lo dijera, seguramente todos pensarían que estaba loco. Además, suponiendo que el culpable fuera quien el pensaba no estaba seguro si quería averiguarlo, se sentía como la vez que enfrentó a El Mal Verde por primera vez, tenía miedo y no sabía que tantas posibilidades tendría contra este enemigo.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por tantas dudas, por un lado era su deber de súper héroe y de padre encontrar al criminal y detenerlo, pero por otro lado eso significaba enfrentar uno de los pasajes más ocultos y aterradores de su pasado, un pasado que durante muchos años había intentado olvidar. Por su parte, Manny y Frida no habían dejado de sufrir, desde el día del ataque su alegría se había ido, todas las noches despertaban gritando a causa de terribles pesadillas que rondaban sus mentes, no querían estar ni un momento solos temerosos de queel demonio que los había atacadoregresara.

Esto fue lo que Rodolfo ya no pudo soportar, simplemente no podía dejar que su hijo terminara en un manicomio por su temor. Sin mencionar que ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda, las pocas cosas coherentes que los niños habían dicho incluían a ese tipo. Todavía no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero a esas alturas todo era posible. Finalmente tomó una decisión, regresaría al almacén donde todo había comenzado y descubrir la verdad, pasara lo que pasara.

Al principio pensó en pedirle ayuda a Granpapi, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena arriesgar a otro miembro de la familia…además de que seguramente no le creería. Esa noche Rodolfo se armó de valor y después de lograr tranquilizar a su hijo para que se durmiera como había hecho desde el ataque, se encaminó al lugar donde todo había empezado, el viejo almacén.

La oscuridad era abrasadora y el adulto no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor, era verdad que ahora poseía poderes asombrosos y una gran habilidad en combate, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la persona, o cosa, que buscaba fuera sumamente peligroso. Recordó entonces como durante meses la imagen del Organillero lo había atormentado en sus sueños, en ocasiones hasta pudo escucharlo claramente que le advertía vengarse algún día.

Afortunadamente su temor había desaparecido luego de un tiempo y su vida había continuado. Por desgracia esa tranquilidad se había esfumado mas rápido de lo que había llegado y aquel ser demoniaco de alguna manera se las había arreglado para arruinar su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Muy en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a casa y olvidar el asunto, pero si algo no estaba dispuesto a tolerar era que se metieran con su familia.

Finalmente llegó al viejo almacén y como suponía se encontraba cerrado con cadenas, de verdad odiaba esa situación, se sentía como si fuera un ladrón entrando a una propiedad ajena. Después de entrar al almacén comenzó a caminar muy lentamente sintiéndose observado a cada instante. Podía sentir como las rodillas le temblaban y como su corazón latía vigorosamente, sudaba a pesar de que hacía frío y en mas de una ocasión le parecía ver a alguien moviéndose cerca de el.

-Relájate, solo es tu imaginación- se decía a sí mismo –solo es un almacén, quitando las ratas y cucarachas no hay nadie mas que tu-

Poco a poco llegó a un enorme espacio lleno de cajas y botes llenos de polvo, las imágenes de sus amigos de la infancia atados y siendo torturados regresaron a su mente como si fuera una película. Aún en el completo silencio que el almacén guardaba podía escuchar claramente a sus compañeros gritando y llorado de terror, todo estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. Dos pequeñas líneas de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, definitivamente no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más ahí adentro.

Quería terminar pronto, así que sin mas se dirigió al enorme agujero donde años atrás había caído su enemigo. Se asomó un poco con la esperanza de encontrar algo que refutara su teoría pero era inútil, no se veía nada. Sin más remedio y mucho a su pesar comenzó a bajar al fondo del agujero, el cual resultó ser mas profundo de lo que esperaba. Después de unos minutos llegó al final y empezó a buscar algo, cualquier cosa, un simple indicio de que se equivocaba y que podía descansar un poco de toda esa tensión.

Su traje antes blanco había adquirido una tonalidad grisácea por toda la tierra que rodeaba a Rodolfo, claro que el no se dio cuenta de nada por la oscuridad y por la necesidad de terminar su labor cuanto antes. Al notar que toda la superficie estaba vacía decidió que era hora de escarbar un poco, aunque eso significara tardarse más de la cuenta. El tiempo pasaba y no encontraba nada, la paciencia del hombre estaba a punto de terminarse cuando su pie golpeó ligeramente un objeto duro.

Rodolfo se agachó y tomó el objeto, era ligero y más o menos del tamaño de una bola de boliche. Al inspeccionarlo y después de limpiarle el polvo descubrió con horror que lo que sostenía en las manos era un autentico cráneo humano. Rodolfo arrojó el cráneo a unos metros de el y se disponía a salir corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era justo lo que buscaba. Regresó y volvió a examinar el cráneo, no cabía duda, aún sin músculos, piel, venasni otros órganos lo reconoció de inmediato, era el Organillero sin duda alguna. 

El héroe soltó un suspiro de alivio y con una enorme sonrisa agradeció al cielo que su preocupación haya resultado innecesaria. Sumamente feliz salió del agujero ahora completamente seguro de que el criminal podía ser cualquiera, todos menos el. El cadáver del organillero seguía donde lo habían dejado la última vez al igual que el resto de los objetos. Finalmente, después de días terribles de suplicio podría volver a dormir tranquilo seguro de que aquel ser seguía tan muerto como antes.

El júbilo era demasiado grande que inclusive olvidó por unos momentos que debía regresar rápido para ver como seguía su hijo. Después de todo aún quedaba el problema de los niños desaparecidos y de cómo lograría ayudar a Manny y a Frida a recuperarse. Pero ahora no parecía un reto tan difícil, esta vez estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo que podía manejar sin problemas.

Salió entonces del almacén y se dirigió a su hogar, extrañamente el camino ya no lucía tan aterrador y antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado al edificio. Entró en su casa y se preparó para dormir confiado de que por fin podría descansar de veras, sin ninguna preocupación, ni pesadilla, ni nada. Pronto sería otro día y podría ocuparse del asunto que aquejaba a la ciudad.

Estaba tan contento que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Granpapi entró llevando consigo una enorme bolsa de dinero mientras que reía maliciosamente. El anciano no comprendió por que su hijo no lo acorraló con el habitual discurso del bien, la justicia y todas esas patrañas¿pero quien se quejaba, por fin un robo sin contratiempos molestos. Pareciera que la suerte de los Rivera había mejorado aquella noche, pero solo eran simples suposiciones.

La llegada de su padre no había sido lo único que Rodolfo había pasado por alto. Cuando estaba en el almacén notó que todo seguía en su sitio, lo que comprobaba que nadie había estado ahí en los últimos años, o eso creyó. Había un objeto que no estaba en ellugar donde debiera estar y que claramente no podía ser coincidencia. Si, el cadáver del organillero seguía allí…pero su instrumento no.

Continuará………

Bueeeno, quise darle un poco de tranquilidad a Rodolfo antes de desatar toda mi maldad sobre el, jeje. Se que el capítulo estvo como siempre corto pero espero que les haya gustado. Espero ansioso sus comentarios, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, por fin pude publicar este capítulo, espero que les guste. Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, hacen que valga la pena escribir todas las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutierrez.

El Organillero

Capítulo 6: No Podrás Escapar

Al día siguiente Rodolfo salió de su casa totalmente renovado y descansado, listo para buscar al secuestrador de los niños y llevarlo ante la justicia. Extrañamente ese día la ciudad parecía estar más radiante que nunca y el cielo era tan azul como pocas veces lo había estado. Definitivamente había valido la pena la pequeña aventura de la noche anterior puesto que las preocupaciones del adulto por tener que enfrentar su pasado habían desaparecido.

Sin saber bien por que, estaba seguro de que lograría encontrar una pista o algo que le ayudara a capturar a su presa. Las otras personas no entendían por que a Rodolfo se le veía tan contento en momentos como esos, es decir, la Ciudad Milagro estaba a punto de colapsar por la pérdida de los niños y no era un secreto de que Manny se encontraba convaleciente, cosa que no podía ser bueno para Rodolfo.

Lamentablemente el optimismo y energía del héroe no lograron hacer que encontrara nada esa vez, tuvo los mismos resultados que las veces anteriores. Sin embargo esto no lo deprimió, al contrario, pareciera que algo maravilloso le hubiera sucedido a tal grado que nada lograría destruir su repentina felicidad. Las cosas no cambiaron en su casa donde Granpapi ya comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado de su hijo, hasta llegó a pensar que los acontecimientos recientes ya estaban afectando el estado mental de su hijo.

Los días pasaban y las cosas seguían igual, mucha alegría y pocos resultados, lo que hizo que la gente comenzara a dudar de la capacidad de White Pantera y algunos incluso llegaban a afirmar que el héroe había tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido. Tanto Manny como Frida lentamente se recuperaban dándole a ambas familias una pequeña luz de esperanza invisible para el resto de la Ciudad, quienes no paraban de exigir que los esfuerzos para encontrar a sus hijos se incrementaran, y el ver como las familias Rivera y Suarez poco a poco recuperaban la paz los irritaba demasiado.

Granpapi llevaba cerca de una semana de dejar de disfrutar la poca actividad de su hijo en lo que se refería a combatir el crimen. Era cierto que sus robos y planes siniestros eran ejecutados con mas facilidad que en muchos años y que su nieto pronto volvería a la normalidad, pero en definitiva no era nada agradable ver como su amada familia se ganaba el odio del resto de la ciudad. En parte sentía que algo de eso era culpa suya por la vida de maldad que llevaba, por lo que decidió hacer algo para enmendar ese error o por lo menos no sentirse tan culpable por el asunto.

Todos los días intentaba persuadir a Rodolfo para que siguiera buscando a los niños y terminara con esa locura pero su hijo simplemente no parecía tomarlo en serio. Así estuvieron durante bastante tiempo viendo complacidos como Manny volvía a ser el mismo, sin embargo el esperado día en que el chico por fin se levantaría de la cama terminó siendo el resurgimiento de la pesadilla de Rodolfo.

-Manny, que bueno que ya estás mejor- le dijo Rodolfo al ver que su hijo se había levantado.

-Gracias papi, ya me estaba aburriendo ahí acostado sin poder hacer nada- dijo Manny

-Bueno, pero lo importante ahora es que ya estás bien- siguió Rodolfo.

Manny simplemente sonrió y se dispuso a ir a visitar a Frida para ver como estaba, pero en ese momento algo ocurrió. Rodolfo miró como su hijo se paraba en seco al llegar a la puerta y como lentamente se volteaba y caminaba hacia el con la mirada perdida. Una vez que se encontró frente a frente con su padre la cara de Manny cambió mostrando una mirada de maldad pura, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo y sin explicación comenzó a tararear la misma melodía de cuando Rodolfo lo había encontrado en su habitación.

-Hijo… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rodolfo sintiendo que los nervios regresaban a el.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, por lo menos estoy menos muerto que antes- contestó este.

-¿Menos muerto?, a que te refieres- la voz de Rodolfo ya comenzaba a temblar.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero- siguió Manny.

-No se de que me hablas, por favor deja ya esto Manny- dijo Rodolfo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¿Manny?... no amigo, yo no soy Manny- rió el muchacho.

-¿Cómo que no eres Manny?, ¿Quién eres?, **¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?!**- gritó Rodolfo alterado.

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas?, pero si hace años tuvimos una linda tarde de juegos junto a tus amigos. Acuérdate… mocoso asqueroso- la voz de Manny se había vuelto mas grave y sin duda se había llenado de odio, seguido de eso continuó tarareando la melodía.

Rodolfo retrocedió completamente aterrado, desesperado buscaba una forma de salir huyendo mientras que comprendía la horrible realidad sobre el ser que le hablaba.

-**¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!**, tu ya no existes, caíste en ese agujero, tu cadáver sigue ahí enterrado- dijo Rodolfo.

-Hay cosas que ni la misma muerte puede detener muchacho estúpido, ahora entiende de una vez que esta inmunda Ciudad aún no se ha librado de mi. Y no me iré de aquí hasta tener lo que se me negó… Venganza- dijo Manny ahora con la voz del Organillero.

-No, por favor, ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- Rodolfo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba en una esquina suplicando por su vida, cosa que nunca creyó que pasaría.

-Descuida, no te asesinaré, prefieron continuar con mi plan original. Mi cólera caerá sobre los niños de este maldito lugar, en especial sobre tu hijo- dijo el Organillero.

-Así que fuiste tu, tu te llevaste a los niños- reflexionó Rodolfo.

-Muy bien panterita, me alegra ver que te das cuenta de lo que ocurre, así mis despiadados actos serán mas dulces y satisfactorios- el Organillero soltó una risotada.

-Por lo que más quieras, deja a los pequeños fuera de esto- saltó Rodolfo

-¿Y arriesgarme a que otro mocoso mal nacido frustre mis planes?, yo creo que no- dijo el Organillero.

-Te lo suplico…- trató de seguir Rodolfo.

-Tu empezaste esto, si tan solo no le hubieras hecho de héroe y me hubieras dejado hacer mis asuntos antes esto no estaría pasando. Pero ahora me voy a vengar y con mas intensidad que antes, y además le daré un trato "especial" a tu querido hijo- dijo finalmente antes de comenzar a reír maléficamente.

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Manny…- dijo Rodolfo furioso.

-¿Y que me vas a hacer?, ¿arrojarme en un agujero oscuro otra vez?, tranquilo, les daré una semana mas, yo que tu me iría despidiendo de el por que después temo que el chico… no tendrá mas vida para disfrutar jajajaja- rió el Organillero

-**¡No!**, a mi hijo no le hagas nada maldito- explotó Rodolfo

En eso los ojos de Manny regresaron a la normalidad y su voz volvió a cambiar hasta recuperar su tono. Al ver a su padre tan alterado se asustó un poco pero luego Rodolfo notó que su hijo ya no estaba poseído por el Organillero, así que se calmó.

-Papi, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Manny

Rodolfo no dijo nada

-¿Papá?-

-Nada hijo… vete a jugar, he decidido que es hora de retomar el caso de los niños desaparecidos, encontraré al culpable y esta vez acabaré con el de una vez por todas- dijo Rodolfo mas decidido que nunca.

La cacería había empezado nuevamente, ahora si no había marcha atrás. Era momento de destruir con el monstruo que los perseguía antes de que el los destruyera a ellos. Las reglas eran simples, matar o morir, solo había un problema: ¿como eliminar a un fantasma?.

Continuará………

Les dije que solamente le iba a dar a Rodolfo un ratito de tranquilidad, ahora si las cosas se van a poner feas para los Rivera. Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues trataré de esforzarme mas en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, nos vemos/leemos luego, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, finalmente luego de una horrible semana de clases que seguramente dejaron mi higado completamente deshecho y que afortunadamente está a punto de terminar decidí publicar el septimo capítulo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos/leemos.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Guitierrez y Sandra Equihua

El Organillero

Capítulo 7: Atrapado

Las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos y esta vez no había duda de que el Organillero estaba detrás de todo lo que pasaba en la Ciudad Milagro. Rodolfo estaba más que perturbado pues no solamente había escuchado de la misma voz de su enemigo lo que planeaba hacer, sino que ahora estaba seguro de que su hijo corría un peligro mortal. Tenía que detener al villano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o de lo contrario perdería a Manny para siempre.

No, no podía permitirlo, la sola idea de ver a su hijo muerto le resultaba tan terrible como cuando María le había hecho saber su decisión de separarse, pero esta vez se trataba de algo peor, si fracasaba Manny también lo dejaría y esta vez para siempre. Nuevamente se encontraba ante la incógnita de que hacer, huir o pelear. Comprendía muy bien que el Organillero lo buscaba a el y que al hacerle frente ponía su vida en peligro al aceptar un reto que no podía ganar, después de todo ese hombre ya estaba muerto, ¿Cómo podría ser vencido? Y por el otro lado estaba Manny quien sufriría las consecuencias si decidía no seguir, ninguna de las dos opciones eran agradables.

Cualquiera que fuera su elección el resultado parecía ser el mismo, el Organillero saldría vencedor al final y la desgracia caería sobre el y los que amaba, aparentemente ese era el fin de la familia Rivera. El villano le había concedido una semana antes de que atacara a Manny, Rodolfo sabía que tenía que sacarle el mayor provecho a ese lapso así que durante todo el día se la pasó buscando una solución, algún plan que lograra detener el siniestro plan del Organillero.

Poco después ya se encontraba en la mesa del comedor escribiendo las ideas que le venían a la mente con la esperanza de formular un plan. Las horas pasaban y nada se le ocurría, cada nueva idea terminaba hecha una bola de papel y era lanzada al pequeño bote de basura junto al adulto, el cual ya había rebasado su límite dejando más bolas de papel esparcidas por el suelo. Hacía frío pero Rodolfo sudaba constantemente, en su cara habían aparecido un par de ojeras producto del cansancio y su mano temblaba con solo tomar el lápiz.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, por primera vez se encontró considerando la posibilidad de huir de la ciudad pero estaba seguro de que no tenía caso, si ese demonio había logrado vencer a la muerte no le sería difícil encontrarlos. Tal vez pidiendo ayuda a otros héroes y hasta villanos, pero no deseaba poner en riesgo mas vidas de las que ya se estaban jugando, además de que seguramente lo enviarían a un manicomio antes de ayudarlo. El tiempo se acababa y la tensión aumentaba, al contrario de las esperanzas de Rodolfo quien ya no podía ni dormir por las horrendas pesadillas donde aparecían el y Manny siendo masacrados sin piedad.

Muy a su pesar la solución mas prudente era siempre la misma, si de verdad quería proteger a su hijo debía dejar de pensar en su propia seguridad y encarar a su miedo. En resumen, debía buscar al Organillero, retarlo y derrotarlo de una vez por todas, solo así el peligro terminaría. Pero la pregunta era como vencerlo, si de verdad era un fantasma le sería imposible volver a matarlo, además de que equipo contra seres oscuros no era algo que se consiguiera en cualquier ferretería.

Sin remedio, debía intentarlo, confiaba en que algo se le ocurriría a la hora de la verdad. Ahora tenía otra incógnita, ¿Dónde encontrar a su enemigo?, la única pista que tenía era el viejo almacén y aunque ya había estado ahí sin descubrir nada decidió comenzar por esa parte, no tenía nada que perder después de todo.

Cada segundo que pasaba era de suma importancia y Rodolfo decidió no perder más tiempo e ir de inmediato al viejo almacén. Esa vez el camino fue mucho mas largo que antes puesto que Rodolfo ahora comprendía que la posibilidad de que el Organillero no existiera había desaparecido, en cuanto llegara y lo encontrara comenzaría la batalla en la que se ponía en juego todo e inconscientemente estaba tratando de retrasar ese momento lo mas que se pudiera.

Una vez que llegó entró de la misma manera y comenzó nuevamente la búsqueda, la cual tuvo el resultado de la vez pasada. Lo que Rodolfo más deseaba en esos momentos era regresar a su casa pero no podía hacerlo, eso debía terminar de una buena vez, además de que la fecha en que el Organillero iría por Manny estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Al ver que el villano no daba muestras de presencia Rodolfo decidió jugárselas todas.

-**¡Aquí estoy!**- gritó -**¡No te tengo miedo, sal de donde quiera que estés!**-

Esperó alguna respuesta pero no pasó nada.

-**¡¿No escuchaste?!, ¡****No**** te escondas endemoniado engendro del inframundo!**- siguió gritando Rodolfo.

En ese momento una distante risa se escuchó, a pesar de que apenas lograba oírla supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Se quedó en su lugar esperando que alguien lo atacara de repente pero nada ocurrió, solamente la misma risa.

-Jejeje, veo que no pudiste esperar a que yo fuera por ustedes- dijo entonces la voz que reía –Debiste quedarte en casa y disfrutar de tus últimos días con tu hijo-

-Te dije que no permitiré que toques a mi hijo, es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Rodolfo.

-Bueno, si de verdad te crees capaz de detenerme ven aquí y pruébalo- dijo la voz.

Al instante la puerta por la cual había entrado Rodolfo se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a una fuerte ráfaga de viento acompañado por un extraño resplandor rojo. Como si fuera una serpiente el resplandor rodeó el lugar para terminar dentro del agujero. Rodolfo dudó unos segundos pero luego se decidió a asomarse al agujero donde yacía el cadáver del Organillero y fue cuando notó que el esqueleto había desaparecido y en el lugar donde se encontraba ahora estaba lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva subterránea.

El nuevo agujero tenía una enorme escalera de piedra cuyo final no se lograba ver debido a la oscuridad. Rodolfo tomó un trozo de madera vieja del suelo y le prendió fuego para usarla como antorcha, después comenzó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras sin saber lo que pudiera encontrar, aunque seguramente no sería nada bueno. El transcurso hasta el otro extremo de las escaleras fue mas largo de lo que el esperaba, pero finalmente había llegado hasta abajo encontrándose en medio de una especie de campo de juego de pelota azteca.

Rodolfo miraba anonadado el lugar no creyendo que algo así pudiera estar oculto bajo la tierra. Mientras miraba hacia todos lados notó con horror como las escaleras por las que había bajado estaban desapareciendo como si fueran polvo siendo arrastrado por el viento. Ahora si estaba asustado y oficialmente atrapado, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo, no iba a darle la satisfacción al Organillero de verlo derrotado.

Hubo unos instantes de completo silencio, el adulto sudaba horrorizado y deseando que pasara lo que pasara fuera rápido, quería que esa pesadilla terminara de una vez. Entonces escuchó un leve golpeteo que se acercaba a el se volteó y descubrió una pelota rebotando hacia donde el estaba. Rodolfo tomó la pelota y creyó saber que era lo que el Organillero quería.

-¿Este es tu terrible plan?, ¿ponerme a jugar pelota?, la verdad creí que sería algo mas perverso que esto- dijo Rodolfo un poco mas confiado.

-¿En serio?- dijo el Organillero -¿Por qué no miras bien lo que tienes en las manos?-

Rodolfo volvió a ver la pelota para luego arrojarla lo mas lejos que pudo soltando un grito de horror. Lo que sostenía en las manos no era una pelota, sino una cabeza, y no cualquiera, era la cabeza de su hijo Manny.

-**¡Maldito!, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo!, ¡****Dijiste**** que no le ibas a hacer nada hasta dentro de unos días!**- gritó Rodolfo al borde del llanto.

El Organillero por su parte comenzó a reír como si acabara de realizar la broma más graciosa del mundo. Entonces Rodolfo volvió a ver la cabeza rodando en el sitio donde la había arrojado para comprobar que había vuelto a ser una simple e inofensiva pelota.

-Jajajaja, tranquilo, tu hijo esta bien por ahora, solo quise darte un adelanto de lo que le tengo preparado- dijo el Organillero.

-No, no te dejaré hacerlo, protegeré a mi hijo cueste lo que cueste- dijo Rodolfo furioso.

-Normalmente me habría intimidado por eso y lo habría considerado una amenaza para mi plan, claro, si no fuera por que fuiste tan estúpido como para venir a mi trampa- se burló el Organillero.

En eso la antorcha de Rodolfo se apagó y el adulto sintió como dos manos huesudas salieron del suelo y lo arrastraron hacia las profundidades. Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Rivera, Granpapi les enseñaba a Manny y a Frida como falsificar licencias para conducir cuando Manny comenzó a tener una especie de ataque epiléptico. El niño se retorcía en el suelo mientras que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y de su boca salían frases incoherentes, además de que su voz sonaba como la de un hombre mayor.

Una vez que todo acabó Manny se levantó con expresión de miedo, Frida y Granpapi le preguntaron que le había ocurrido a lo que el chico solo respondió –Papá está en peligro-.

Continuará………

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus reviews con ansias, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, bueno, ahora no me tardé tanto en publicar ¿verdad?, eso por dos razones: una, ya tengo mas tiempo libre y dos, este capítulo es bastante cortito y realmente no tiene muchas cosas relevantes para la historia, pero era necesario para que le entendieran un poco mejor a la historia. Espero que les guste y pronto poder subir el siguiente capítulo.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Organillero

Capítulo 8: El Comienzo de la Maldad

Manny no sabía bien por que, pero de alguna forma estaba seguro de que su padre se encontraba en peligro mortal, y algo le decía que pronto el también lo estaría. Granpapi y Frida estaban perturbados por la forma en la que, según Manny, había tenido tan horrendas visiones sobre un hombre de aspecto cadavérico hablándole y diciéndole que tenía a White Pantera como prisionero.

-…y que si no iba a buscarlo antes de que amanezca acabará con el- les explicaba Manny.

-¿sabes Manny?, normalmente te diría que fue un sueño- dijo Granpapi –Pero la forma en la que te pusiste no es algo que se pueda ignorar-

-¿Seguro que entendiste bien Manny?, digo, tu papá es muy fuerte y dudo que alguien sea capaz de atraparlo- dijo Frida.

-Se lo que escuché Frida, algo no está bien, pero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa, estoy seguro de que he visto a ese tipo en algún lado- siguió Manny.

-¿hablas del hombre en tu visión?- preguntó Frida.

-Si, a pesar de su aspecto putrefacto, siento que lo conozco- respondió Manny

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó Granpapi.

Manny se lo describió lo mejor que pudo y cuando Granpapi terminó de escucharlo su expresión cambio a una de profunda nostalgia.

-¿Qué pasa Granpapi?- preguntó Manny

-Nada, es solo que esa descripción me recuerda a un viejo amigo mío- dijo Granpapi.

-¿Otro súper villano?- preguntó Frida.

-No, el no tenía súper poderes, se ganaba la vida honestamente- dijo Granpapi- Pobre, lo que le pasó fue terrible, un humilde Organillero no merecía eso-.

Al oír lo último tanto Manny como Frida se sobresaltaron, ahora sabían por que el hombre se le había hecho conocido a Manny, se trataba del Organillero que habían conocido hace poco, pero no podía ser. Aunque debían estar seguros de algo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó Frida

-Bueno, se los contaré- dijo Granpapi antes de iniciar el relato.

FlashBack

Granpapi regresaba de una pequeña "visita" al banco cargado de varias enormes bolsas de dinero. En eso escuchó una melodía a lo lejos y después de poner a salvo su botín se acercó a la plaza central, de donde sabía que provenía el sonido. Al llegar a la plaza encontró a un hombre anciano tocando alegremente su organillo mientras que agradecía las monedas que los transeúntes le ofrecían a cambio del deleite que su música les causaba.

-Hola amigo, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- preguntó Granpapi.

-Puma, viejo, que gusto verte- respondió el Organillero.

-¿Mucho trabajo hoy?- dijo Granpapi

-Valla que si, a mi mujer y a mis hijos les encantará saber que el negocio está prosperando otra vez- dijo el Organillero.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque creo que te iría mejor ganándote la vida como yo- comentó Granpapi.

-No te ofendas Puma, pero no soy criminal- respondió el Organillero.

-Jeje, ya lo se, solo bromeaba- dijo Granpapi.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer a la casa al rato?, los chicos ya extrañan que jugar con tu sombrero- dijo el Organillero.

-me encantaría ir, pasaré al rato, solo tengo que ir a dejar algo a la casa y voy para allá- dijo Granpapi.

El adulto Rivera se dirigió a su hogar y luego de guardar el dinero se alistó para ir a la casa de su amigo el Organillero. Desgraciadamente al llegar no encontró lo que esperaba y a pesar de ser un fanático del caos y la destrucción estuvo a punto de desmayarse con lo que vio.

El lugar donde antes hubiera estado la casa del Organillero estaba completamente destruido y en llamas. Había escombros por todos lados y mientras los bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego Granpapi notó la figura de su amigo arrodillado frente al terreno y llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó Granpapi.

-¿Qué no lo estás viendo?- dijo el Organillero con un tono lleno de dolor y odio.

-Si, lo veo, ¿pero como ocurrió?- dijo Granpapi.

-Todo fue por culpa de tus odiosos amigos Rivera, por gente como tu acabo de perder todo lo que me importaba- saltó el Organillero.

-Amigo, lo lamento mucho, pero te ruego que te tranquilices- dijo Granpapi comprensivo.

-**¡¿Qué me calme?!**- gritó el Organillero –mi familia ya no está y todo se lo debo a gente como tu Rivera, tu y tus malditos amigos son los responsables de esto. Los odio a todos ustedes y algún día me las van a pagar-

-Por favor no…- trató de decir Granpapi pero el Organillero solo se alejó corriendo ante la triste mirada de su amigo.

Fin FlashBack

Los dos chicos estaban impactados por la historia sin creerlo. Aparentemente tanto Granpapi como ellos habían convivido con la misma persona, y todo parecía indicar que también White Pantera había tenido algo que ver.

-¿Y que sucedió después?- preguntó Manny.

-Nada, no volví a saber de el, simplemente desapreció- contestó Granpapi.

-¿Seguro que no volvió a verlo?- preguntó Frida.

-Muy seguro, incluso recuerdo que en esas fechas la presión se me acumuló- dijo Granpapi –Por un lado el no saber que fue de mi amigo, y por el otro lidiar con la depresión de Rodolfo-

-¿Depresión?- preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Si, cuando Rodolfo era niño el y María llegaron un día muy alterados, como si acabaran de cometer un homicidio. Tu padre tardó meses en recuperarse- explicó Granpapi –Extrañamente eso ocurrió poco después de la historia que les acabo de contar-

Entonces Manny se alteró todavía mas, salvo por algunos detalles acababa de armar el rompecabezas.

-**¡Eso es!**- gritó Manny.

Tanto Frida como Granpapi lo miraron extrañados.

-¿No lo ven?- dijo Manny –todo encaja, no se muy bien como ni por que, pero de alguna forma todo esto es obra del amigo de Granpapi, el es quien tiene a mi papá atrapado-

-Imposible, mi amigo era muy viejo cuando lo conocí, dudo que siga vivo a estas alturas- dijo Granpapi

-Lo se, es muy extraño, pero estoy seguro que el hombre de mi visión era el. Está llevando a cabo su plan de venganza contra nosotros.- anunció Manny.

-Manny, puede que tengas razón, pero en caso de que así fuera, ¿Cómo sabremos donde encontrarlo?- preguntó Frida.

-Tú y yo lo sabemos Frida- dijo Manny.

-¿Te refieres al mismo lugar donde lo vimos?, ¿el viejo almacén?- dijo Frida.

-Así es- respondió Manny.

-Un momento, ¿Qué significa eso de: "donde lo vimos"- preguntó Granpapi.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Manny.

Y así los tres se dirigieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia el viejo almacén mientras que el sol lentamente se ocultaba dando paso a la noche, un sol que no estaban seguros si volverían a ver. El momento de la batalla final se acercaba, aunque esta vez las cosas estaban en contra de los Rivera puesto que no estaban seguros de a quien (o a que) se enfrentaban.

Continuará………

Les dije que estaba cortito y que realmente no teniá mucha trama, pero de algúna manera debía explicar la relación Organillero-Rivera. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, como dije antes publicaré la continuación pronto, esta historia casi llega a su final así que estén atentos, solo faltan dos capítulos. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, ahora si como les prometí aquí tienen el noveno y penultimo capítulo de la historia, creo que este me alió un poquitín mas largo, espero que les guste y que no me vayan a matar al final, ya verán por que jeje. Bueno, por el momento es todo, nos veremos/leeremos pronto.

El Organillero

Capítulo 9: El Templo Subterráneo

Manny, Frida y Granpapi se encontraban afuera del viejo almacén buscando algún indicio de la presencia de Rodolfo. La noche finalmente había caído y la búsqueda solo se había dificultado más. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo rodeando el abandonado edificio con la esperanza de encontrar algo pero finalmente era el momento de aceptar que por muy escalofriante que fuera debían entrar al almacén.

Los tres se acercaron a la puerta la cual extrañamente se encontraba abierta de par en par mientras que las cadenas, candados y tablones que antes la mantenían cerrada yacían en el suelo. Granpapi fue el primero en entrar seguido por Manny y Frida, el viejo había sacado una linterna de su sombrero que mas o menos los ayudaba a ver hacia donde se dirigían, lo malo era que la oscuridad era tan intensa que ahogaba el rayo de luz de la lámpara haciéndolo casi invisible.

De repente Frida, quien se había alejado sin darse cuenta de los otros dos, encontró el agujero, o tal vez sería mejor decir que estuvo a punto de caer en el. Por fortuna Manny había reaccionado rápido y logró sujetarla antes de que se fuera al fondo. Granpapi se les acercó alarmado por el ruido pero se tranquilizó al ver que todos estaban bien. En eso la melodía del organillo se volvió a escuchar y los tres coincidieron en que provenía del interior del agujero.

Granpapi entró en su traje robótico, tomó a los niños y lentamente descendió hasta el suelo. Una vez ahí Frida soltó un grito al darse cuenta que junto a su pie había un cráneo humano que parecía verla fijamente. Manny y Granpapi también se sorprendieron al ver el cráneo y comenzaron a observarlo fijamente.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué hace una calavera aquí?- dijo Manny.

-No lo se, pero esto no me gusta para nada- contestó Granpapi.

-Oye Manny, no es por echar la sal, ¿pero no crees que…bueno…tu papá…?- comenzó a decir Frida.

-**¡No digas eso!**, estoy seguro de que mi papá está bien- gritó Manny.

-Por lo menos debemos tener esa esperanza, además dudo que si Rodolfo…bueno, ya saben, no puede ser este cadáver, por lo que se ve lleva décadas aquí- analizó Granpapi.

Manny ya un poco más calmado comenzó a caminar por el reducido espacio hasta que llegó a un punto donde la tierra se sentía más suave. El muchacho llamó a Granpapi para ver que opinaba. Una vez que Granpapi inspeccionó el lugar se dio cuenta de que la tierra estaba suelta, como si alguien hubiera cavado ahí. Nuevamente sujetó a los niños y de su sombrero salió un enorme taladro que comenzó a cavar en aquella sección.

Unos momentos después llegaron al Antiguo estadio de Juego de Pelota Azteca y todos se quedaron contemplando el lugar. Aún podían escuchar la música que llenaba el ambiente pero no había ni rastro del Organillero. Sabían que si se quedaban parados no lograrían nada por lo que decidieron recorrer el campo a ver que encontraban.

Mientras avanzaban se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de un simple campo de juego de pelota, sino que solo era una pequeña parte del sitio donde estaban. Ante ellos estaba un enorme templo Azteca similar a las imágenes de la gran Tenochtitlán que había en sus libros escolares. Era una vista realmente impresionante la de las enormes pirámides llenas de antorchas imponentes frente a ellos.

En eso Manny distinguió a alguien parado justo en el centro del Templo. Junto a Frida y Granpapi se dirigió hasta donde estaba esa persona y al acercarse un poco mas reconoció a su padre con las manos atadas a dos pilares de piedra al lado de el. Manny corrió hasta el, sumamente feliz de encontrarlo a salvo. Rodolfo parecía estar inconsciente y fatigado, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hijo volvió en si y su mirada se iluminó.

-Manny, mijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rodolfo

-Vinimos a salvarte papá, tuve una visión sobre ti en peligro- contestó Manny.

-Dios mío, tienen que salir de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Rodolfo preocupado

-Claro que no papá, no nos vamos sin ti- respondió Manny.

Entonces Manny giró su hebilla y se transformó en El Tigre, sacó sus garras y cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban a su padre.

-Gracias hijo, ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que…- comenzó a decir Rodolfo pero no pudo terminar por que en ese momento todo su alrededor empezó a incendiarse encerrándolos a los cuatro en un gran círculo de fuego. La música se detuvo y una llamarada se acercó a ellos tomando forma de hombre y finalmente del Organillero.

-¿Adonde creen que van?- preguntó este con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

Los tres Rivera se pusieron en posición de ataque pero el anciano solo se les quedó mirando divertido.

-Jaja, ni siquiera se molesten, no hay nada que puedan hacer en mi mundo- dijo el Organillero.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Manny lanzándose dispuesto a atacarlo pero con un solo movimiento el Organillero esquivó su ataque para luego darle una tremenda patada en el estómago.

Manny cayó retorciéndose de dolor por el golpe y la falta de aire. Granpapi intentó un nuevo ataque pero de igual forma no tuvo éxito y solo recibió otro golpe que lo envió directo al suelo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó Granpapi

-Te lo advertí, "viejo amigo", dije que me vengaría de todos ustedes, cosa que habría hecho hace años si tu hijo no se hubiera metido en mis asuntos- dijo el Organillero mirando con odio a Rodolfo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Rodolfo?- preguntó Granpapi.

-¿No te lo dijo?, cuando tu estúpido hijo era niño me arrojó dentro de este maldito agujero en donde mi espíritu estuvo atrapado por años. Pero lo que no sabía era que cada día que pasaba mi deseo de venganza aumentaba hasta que el odio me hizo tan poderoso que pude crear este mundo de oscuridad donde soy amo y señor. Además que logré salir a la superficie donde retomé mi plan original, el cual consistía en desaparecer a todos los niños de la ciudad. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando encontré a tu nieto, el pichón perfecto para acabar con la familia que más detesto…ustedes- explicó el Organillero.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, eras tu el que nos atacó a Manny y a mi la otra noche- dijo Frida.

-Si, lo recuerdo, una noche muy agradable ¿no?, solo que esa vez no me vieron como un humano normal…de hecho creo que me veía así- dijo el Organillero justo antes de que sus ojos de pusieran en blanco, su piel se volviera como de papel dejando ver algunas partes del hueso y sus dientes se hicieran puntiagudos. Todos gritaron de terror ante el espectáculo y retrocedieron.

-Lastima que no vayan a ver mi gran triunfo, por que quitándome a mí los muertos no pueden ver jajajaja- rió el Organillero.

El viejo hizo aparecer su organillo y luego de tocarlo el piso comenzó abrirse hasta que solo hubo un pequeño espacio entre el borde del abismo que se había formado y la pared de fuego que los rodeaba. Para su impresión el Organillero se mantenía flotando sobre el agujero.

-Contemplen mi Cenote, seguramente saben que algunas culturas antiguas los usaban para realizar sacrificios a sus dioses, pues bien, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a eso? Jejejeje- dijo el Organillero con tono triunfante.

Los Rivera y Frida estaba aterrorizados mirando el fondo del Cenote donde solo había oscuridad. Sabían que en caso de caer ahí todo habría terminado y no necesitaban ser muy inteligentes para comprender que eso era precisamente lo que el Organillero pretendía hacerles.

-Nunca me destaqué por ser un caballero pero creo que hay que respetar la regla de "primero las damas"- dijo el Organillero mientras que miraba fijamente a Frida. La niña intentó escapar pero en eso todos vieron como era levantada y jalada hasta donde estaba su enemigo. El hombre la veía sonriente mientras que Frida gritaba por auxilio.

El villano soltó a la niña y Frida comenzó a caer dentro del Cenote, pero antes de que siguiera su camino Granpapi la atrapó usando su sombrero como avión. El Organillero no esta dispuesto a permitir que sus rivales salieran con vida por lo que se abalanzó sobre Granpapi y Frida que aún no llegaban a la orilla del barranco.

Parecía que no había escapatoria, el Organillero volaba muy rápido y sin duda les daría alcance antes de estar a salvo. Granpapi y Frida cerraron los ojos esperando algún ataque pero los abrieron enseguida cuando escucharon a su enemigo gritando. Manny había saltado sobre el malvado fantasma y ahora Rodolfo, Frida y Granpapi contemplaban con tristeza como Manny caía dentro del Cenote junto a su adversario.

-**¡No!, ¡Manny!**- gritó Frida intentando arrojarse también pero siendo detenida por Rodolfo y Granpapi.

-No Frida, no hay nada que podamos hacer…Manny se ha ido- dijo Rodolfo con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La pared de fuego se extinguió liberándolos, pero ya no les importaba eso. Los tres se quedaron en su lugar llorando amargamente por lo que habían visto. Manny se había sacrificado para salvarlos.

Continuará………

Les dije que el final de este capítulo a lo menor no les gustaba, pero de plano ya no resistía mas, tenía que hacer sufrir a los personajes, diganme sadico y loco pero es una enfermedad que tengo. Bueno, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado, espero ansioso sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan. Por cierto, no se si ya conocián el término "Cenote", así que aquí tienen una pequeña definición, espero que les sirva.

Cenote.

(Del maya tz´onot, pozo, abismo).

m. Depósito de agua manantial, que se halla en el Estado de Yucatán y otras partes de América, generalmente a alguna profundidad. Las antiguas civilizaciones arrojaban ahí a las víctimas de los sacrificios para que se ahogaran.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, finalmente, luego de meses de planeación, semanas de escribir y de romperme la cabeza, mucho trabajo duro aunque con mucha alegría les traigo el último capítulo de la historia. La verdad este es un capítulo muy importante para mi puesto que esta historia la vengo planeando casi desde que publiqué mi primer fic pero no me sentía listo aún para escribirlo. Ahora ese momento parece muy distante puesto que por fin lo terminé, apenas puedo creerlo pero así es.

Les agradezco infinitamente su tiempo, su paciencia y sus reviews. Quiero dedicarles esta historia a:

**Elecpad 909**

**ElTigreLove**

**Brenda 123**

Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, los dejo con el capítulo a ver que les parece.

El Organillero

Capítulo 10: Batalla en el Reino de las Tinieblas

Todo estaba tan oscuro y silencioso, el frío era insoportable y el aire era tan pesado que provocaba una sensación de asfixia. Manny no sabía muy bien como es que había llegado hasta aquel horrible lugar, todo lo que recordaba era que justo antes de su enemigo atacara a su abuelo y a su mejor amiga el había intentado protegerlos arrojándose al vacío junto al Organillero.

Entonces la batalla había terminado, sus seres queridos ahora estaban a salvo y la Ciudad Milagro no tendría que preocuparse más por el Organillero demoniaco, pero el precio que tuvo que pagar había sido alto. Como le habría gustado poder ver a su familia y a Frida nuevamente y disfrutar de la paz que ahora debía estar reinando en su hogar. Pero eso ya no sería posible, estaba consiente de que si alguien caía dentro del Cenote no sobreviviría. Lo que significaba que su vida ya había terminado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que todo había terminado y que no volvería a ver ni a su padre, ni a su madre, ni a su abuelo…ni a Frida. Al menos el peligro que ellos corrían ya no existía y eso había hecho que su sacrificio valiera la pena. No había mas remedio que aceptar lo ocurrido y resignarse, lo único que inquietaba a Manny ahora era no saber en que sitio se encontraba, si ese era el otro mundo no se parecía en nada a como el lo imaginaba.

Después de unos momentos finalmente se decidió a caminar, aunque no podía ver por donde iba, era como estar en una dimensión infinita en la que no se podía llegar a ningún lado. Estuvo un rato caminando aunque no sabía si realmente estaba avanzando o moviéndose, entonces pesó que si su destino era estar ahí por toda la eternidad esta no prometía ser muy entretenida.

En ese momento ocurrió algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre, la misteriosa música del organillo comenzó a sonar más fuerte que nunca y una risotada maléfica le taladró los oídos. Entonces Manny tomó en cuenta un detalle, donde quiera que estuviera, el Organillero debía estar también, después de todo ambos habían caído al mismo tiempo.

El niño estaba aterrado pensando en lo que seguiría, entonces como si de repente alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor la oscuridad desapareció encontrándose en lo que parecía el interior de un Volcán activo, muy parecido a la antigua guarida de White Pantera y el Titán de Titanio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que muy cerca de el se escuchaban voces pidiendo ayuda, Manny giró su hebilla y corrió hasta el sitio del que provenían las voces.

Llegó hasta un sitio lleno de jaulas de distintos tamaños y dentro de ellas estaban todos los niños de Ciudad Milagro, Manny pudo reconocer a sus amigos como El Burrito Albino y hasta a sus enemigos como La Cuervo, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. y Che. El chico corrió hasta la jaula mas cercana curioso por saber hacían todos ahí, puesto que tanto el como Frida no se habían dado cuenta de que los niños habían estado desapareciendo.

-Vaya, nunca pensé decir esto pero me alegra que estés aquí Rivera- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. acercándose a la puerta de la jaula.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí Dr. Jalapeño?- preguntó Manny

-**¡Chipotle!**...olvídalo, un viejo loco y aterrador nos trajo a este lugar mientras dormíamos- contestó este.

-No puede ser, no me digan que a ustedes también los mató- dijo Manny preocupado.

-¿Nos mató?, ¿De que hablas?- preguntó La Cuervo que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¿No están ustedes muertos?- preguntó Manny.

-Claro que no, no digas estupideces- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Vaya, no te enojes Dr. Habanero- siguió Manny.

-**¡Chipotle!**- gritó.

-Es que yo pensé, por que tomando en cuenta de que no sobreviví a la pelea contra el Organillero aparecí aquí, así que cuando los encontré a ustedes pues…- explicó Manny

-¿Qué disparates dices?, tu no estás muerto- dijo Che.

-¿No lo estoy?, pero caí dentro del Cenote- dijo Manny.

-El Cenote no es mas que la puerta a este sitio, el que hayas caído dentro de el no significa que te hayas muerto, si el Organillero te mandó aquí fue para tenerte prisionero solamente- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

A Manny le pareció que volvía a nacer, tal vez ese no fuera el mejor momento para festejar pero al menos seguía con vida y eso ya era algo.

-Genial, muchas gracias Dr. Paprika, ya me había asustado- dijo Manny feliz.

-**¡Chi-****po****-****tle!**-

-Si, si, lo que sea, pero ahora debemos salir de aquí- dijo Manny.

Pero en eso la risa maligna volvió a escucharse y todos los niños miraron aterrados como apareció el Organillero detrás de Manny propinándole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Sus ojos ahora parecían ser dos pedazos de carbón ardiendo lo que significaba que ahora estaba más que furiosos contra el chico.

-Pobre niño ingenuo, entiende de una vez que no podrás salir de aquí por mas que lo intentes- dijo el Organillero.

Manny se levantó y sacó sus garras en posición amenazante. Miró a su enemigo con profundo odio aunque por dentro se moría de miedo, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al Organillero que su presencia le imponía.

-Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste malvado, yo me encargaré de que no puedas volver a hacer daño- anunció Manny.

-Jajaja, eso creer, tal vez aún no estés muerto pero me aseguraré de arreglar ese detalle ahora mismo- dijo el Organillero.

En eso el adulto voló hasta Manny, lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra las jaulas. Manny trató de liberarse pero era inútil, aunque el Organillero era muy anciano aún tenía mucha fuerza, además de que se sentía débil por la forma en la que el villano lo estaba estrangulando.

Por fin Manny reunió fuerzas y con sus garras soltó un golpe al brazo del viejo, el cual se partió en dos ante los aterrados ojos de los niños. Manny vio como el Organillero se ponía cada vez más furioso y como de repente ponía una sonrisa de maldad mientras que su brazo volvía a colocarse en su lugar.

-Jajaja, ríndete mocoso, este es tu fin- rió el villano

-Tal vez, pero eso no me impide ayudar a los demás- dijo Manny al momento que con sus garras abría la puerta de una de las jaulas.

Los niños salieron y ayudaron a los otros a escapar de su prisión mientras que El Tigre impedía que el Organillero los detuviera.

-Rápido, váyanse de aquí, David, Sergio, Cuervo, Che, Dr. Tamarindo- dijo Manny.

-**¡Chipotle!**...ah, ¿para que me molesto?- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. mientras se alejaban de ahí.

-no, no, **¡No!**, mis prisioneros, vas a pagar por esto con tu vida maldito enano- gritó el Organillero

Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el muchacho lastimándolo de forma horrible. Manny no lograba reaccionar y simplemente recibía el castigo. Una vez que terminó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor el villano tomó su organillo y comenzó a tocarlo. La melodía que antes hubiera tranquilizado a Manny ahora parecía matarlo lentamente, cada nota era como un cuchillo atravesándolo, definitivamente no podría resistir mucho más tiempo.

Manny terminó recargado en una de las jaulas mirando a quien pronto acabaría con el. Su vida transcurrió justo frente a sus ojos, cada momento que había disfrutado o sufrido. Pudo ver cuando conoció a Frida, cuando su madre se fue, cuando recibió su hebilla mística, cuando luchaba contra El Oso, el Señor Siniestro y Sartana de los muertos.

Ahora que lo pensaba el Organillero era como Sartana, un adversario fantasma inmortal cuyo poder provenía de su instrumento. Fue cuando un rayo de esperanza lo iluminó, tal vez aún podía derrotarlo, probablemente igual que la guitarra de Sartana, el organillo era el punto débil de su atacante. Cuando el Organillero estuvo a punto de volver a girar la perilla de su instrumento, el cual marcaría la inminente muerte de El Tigre. Manny saltó y con las fuerzas que le quedaban golpeó el organillo con sus garras. El instrumento comenzó a vibrar y un nauseabundo liquido color negro brotó de las marcas de garras como si estuviera sangrando. Finalmente, luego de unos momentos, el organillo explotó en las manos de su dueño.

-**¡No!**, mi organillo, ahora si considérate muerto Rivera- gritó el adulto furioso.

Al momento que el Organillero iba a terminar con Manny un resplandor surgió del instrumento destrozado y luego un gran remolino resplandeciente comenzó a absorber al Organillero. El villano olvidó que debía destruir a Manny y se sujetó de los barrotes de una de las Jaulas para evitar que el remolino lo succionara. Manny miraba como la fuerza del remolino era cada vez más fuerte y no tardaría mucho el arrastrar al viejo a su interior.

-**¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!**- gritó el Organillero. Miró hacia el remolino donde estaba a punto de caer y entonces la imagen de una mujer tomando a dos niños de la mano apareció dentro de este, los tres le sonreían cariñosamente y Manny entendió que se trataba de la familia del Organillero que lo llamaban a reunirse con ellos.

-Querida…hijos míos…mi…familia- dijo lentamente el Organillero y con una repentina sonrisa y una lagrima escapando de su ojo se soltó de la jaula entrando al remolino, el cual desapreció al instante. Todo había terminado, los planes malvados del Organillero por fin habían sido detenidos.

Manny se quedó en su lugar adolorido hasta el alma, a pesar de que había triunfado dudaba mucho que pudiera encontrar la salida. Nuevamente lo invadió una gran tristeza acompañada de la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto. El muchacho cerró los ojos que se humedecieron al instante. Entonces sintió como dos pares de manos lo ayudaban a levantarse, abrió los ojos y descubrió al Burrito Albino y al Dr. Chipotle Jr. sujetándolo y llevándolo lejos de aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué no huyeron?- preguntó Manny débilmente.

-No podíamos dejarte aquí- respondió David –No después de ayudarnos a escapar-

-Además no tenemos idea de cómo regresar- continuó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Muchas gracias David, gracias Dr. Chipotle- dijo Manny

-**¡****Chipot****…!**, ah, de nada- terminó este.

Los tres se reunieron con los otros niños que seguían discutiendo como volver a la superficie. Entonces otra vez fueron sumidos por la oscuridad y sintieron como si estuvieran en un elevador que subía. Algunos miraron hacia arriba y distinguieron un punto luminoso al que se acercaban. Mientras mas se aproximaban descubrieron que se trataba de la entrada del Cenote, lo que significaba que pronto llegarían al Templo subterráneo desde donde podrían regresar a sus hogares.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Los Rivera y Frida que seguían sollozando por haber perdido a Manny. David y el Dr. Chipotle Jr. lo ayudaron a acercarse sin que los dolidos se dieran cuenta.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido- se lamentaba Frida

-Nosotros tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo Granpapi.

-Será mejor regresar a casa- dijo Rodolfo.

-No quiero irme y abandonarlo dentro de ese inmundo agujero- replicó Frida

-Frida, a nosotros también nos duele, pero en esa oscuridad dudo que encontremos su cuerpo. Recuerda que el se sacrificó para que nosotros pudiéramos regresar a salvo y si no lo hacemos habrá sido en vano- refeccionó Rodolfo.

Frida asintió con la cabeza y tristemente se levanto, justo cuando se dirigían a la salida escucharon los pasos de los chicos acercándose.

-Oigan, se les olvida algo- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Los tres se volvieron y al ver que Manny seguía con vida se abalanzaron sobre el abrazándolo.

-**¡Manny!**, estás bien, creí que estabas muerto- sollozaba Frida sin apartarse de su amigo.

-Jeje, Manny también lo creyó, pero al final el nos salvó a todos y venció al Organillero- dijo David.

-¿De veras mijo?- preguntó Rodolfo

-Si papá, todo terminó, la pesadilla por fin se acabó- dijo Manny.

-Pero mira como te dejó- dijo Granpapi preocupado por las heridas del chico.

-Estaré bien Granpapi, no se preocupen- lo alentó Manny.

Al final todos regresaron a Ciudad Milagro, los niños fueron llevados con sus padres y Manny no tardó mucho en recuperarse. Claro que las cosas no cambiaron mucho, los villanos volvieron a ver a El Tigre como su enemigo y siguieron con sus crimenes, pero aunque no quisieran aceptarlo nunca olvidaron como había arriesgado su vida para salvarlos.

De igual forma Frida y Manny siguieron con sus travesuras y ganándose castigos continuamente. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y la Ciudad volvió a estar a salvo, o por lo menos no con más amenazas que las que ya tenía desde el principio. Y todo se lo debían a El Tigre, el nuevo héroe de la Ciudad.

FIN

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me da un poco de tristeza acabar con esto pero no podía durar para siempre. Disfruté muchisimo publicar esto y en general me he sentido muy bien desde que escribo. Cuando inicié en fanfiction mi vida cambió y mas cuando publiqué mi primer fic de "El Tigre", todos ustedes son geniales tanto como autores como personas...jeje, mas melodramático no pude sonar, y miren que es dificil conmigo. Espero pronto leer mas historias suyas y nuevamente les doy las gracias por todo, nos vemos/leemos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
